A two-piece nonmetallic load center enclosure is described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,875 in the name of John A. Morby et al and is incorporated herein for reference purposes. The two-piece enclosure allows the electrical equipment to be readily accessed by disconnecting the base from the cover by means of externally accessible screws. Since the nonmetallic load center is not intended primarily for external use, adaptations to the cover and base are required to make the load center enclosure water-tight.
When such a load center is to be installed externally such as at a marina or within a trailer park, some additional closure means are required to prevent tampering with the interior electrical components. When such a nonmetallic enclosure is used to contain an air conditioning disconnect switch, such additional locking enclosure is required by local and national wiring regulations.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a nonmetallic enclosure within which both load center and disconnect switch components can be contained and within which such components are tamper-free as well as protected from rain and hazardous environments.